Heroes of the Storm
Blizzard DotA is a StarCraft II multiplayer map. It is an -type map, which includes the Defense of the Ancients maps from WarCraft III. It is expected to launch concurrently with Heart of the Swarm.2011-06-02, Blizzard DOTA Will Come Together With Heart of the Swarm Expansion Pack. Gamersbrook, accessed on 2011-06-07 Overview As of BlizzCon 2010, heroes could use currency earned in battle to purchase upgrades in shops. They then fought alongside allied creeps for maximum efficiency and crush enemy towers and their bases.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Two factions existed in the game—the Guardium and the Scourge. Each hero had a "good" (Guardium) and "evil" (Scourge) version. The evil incarnation usually wears some zerg armor.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. The aesthetics of the map were based on chess and tabletop roleplaying games. As of July, 2011, the map had entered playtesting.2011-07-27, Happy Birthday, StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-29 However, by August of the same year, the game has undergone a complete reboot, the original version "flattened." According to Frank Pearce, the original version bore too much resemblance to its Warcraft III counterpart, where novice players were at a disadvantage. Blizzard seeks to redesign the game to make it "easy to learn, difficult to master.2011-08-22, Blizzard DOTA "completely rebooted". Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-08-27 The gameplay will provoke aggression more than in DotA, where camping by a tower and hitting the last creeps was the best, but not intuitive or heroic-feeling strategy. Blizzard DotA will have mana towers which have limited, slowly regenerating ammo, which means a team-push can exhaust them. Heroes will be able to ride into battle on a mount, allowing quick returns to a fight and great mobility from one lane to another. Each hero will have three stats - Damage, Health, and Mastery - and fit one of four roles: tanks (Arthas, Stiches, and Muradin) who can soak damage and initiate fights, Support (Uther, Tassadar, and Thrall) who can heal and crowd-control, DPS (Nova, Kerrigan and Zeratul) who deal high damage to enemy heroes, and Siege (Witch Doctor, Horace Warfield and Za'gara) who outrange towers and deal high damage. Heroes will be able to use a simple array of items - Stat Boosts, Consumables, Items, and Artifacts.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. History Zx1JDEnrVK8 In a tiny transdimensional pocket universe sit two dark and terrible gods, one red and one blue. They kidnap heroes across time and space from Blizzard Entertainment and force them to fight to the death for nothing more than ladder points and amusement.StarCraft. 2011-10-20. Blizzard DOTA Trailer. Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. Units Heroes *ArthasStarCraft. 2011-10-20. Blizzard DOTA Trailer. Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. *Grunty (murloc) *Kerrigan *L80ETC (tauren marine) *Leon (ghost) *Muradin (marauder) *Raynor (marine) *Stitches (abomination) *Sylvanas (living and undead version) *Tassadar *Nova Terra *Thrall *Ultimaton (ultralisk) *Uther *Vaevictis (Hunter Killer) *Horace Warfield ( Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. *Witch Doctor *Za'gara *Za'Muro (fel orc blademaster) *Zeratul Structures *Mana tower *Pawn tower *Knight tower *Rook tower *Healing pad References Category: StarCraft II maps